Anthony Stark (Earth-416274)
Iron Man (real name Anthony Edward Stark) is a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. He not only invented the Iron Man Armor, but wears the armored suit himself. He is the one of the founding members of the Avengers. He is CEO of Stark Industries, which once sold highly sophisticated weapons systems technologies to the government defense organizations such as S.H.I.E.L.D. who used them to maintain peace and order, but has pulled his company away from weapons business and rededicated it to create a better future of Earth. Personality Many people in the media think that Tony Stark is only just an egocentric playboy. As an adult, he was renowned for being casually arrogant, apathetic, callous and a hedonist who enjoyed the finer things in life, namely drinking, gambling, partying and flirting. However, it is shown throughout the series that Tony does actually care for people, especially his friends. Although Tony causes trouble on occasion, he is more than willing to make up for his mistakes, which is also why he became a superhero. Eccentric, brilliant, outgoing and cocky, Tony is a classic playboy, with his wealth, power, and natural charm allowing him to get just about any woman he wants. But despite his rather carefree and overly confident personality, inside Tony's heart lies loneliness, as Ho Yinsen pointed out: "A man that has everything, but has nothing". Before his kidnapping, Tony was a self-centered, arrogant person and war profiteer who didn't truly care for many people other than his closest friends. He had no sense of responsibility or humility, always rubbing his success on the face of everyone he met. This all changed when he was captured by terrorists. After building the first Iron Man armor and escaping captivity, Stark had realized the kind of person he really was and engaged in a life of heroism to atone for his past mistakes. and gradually becoming more of a team player and becoming somewhat less arrogant. He even began opening up and having a real relationship with Pepper Potts. Tony's exploits as Iron Man have lead him to reevaluate his life, thus Tony now strives to use his inventions in a more responsible and considerate way. A textbook example of a Byronic hero, he never fully let go of his character flaws, however, using them to push him forward as a reminder to do better and often making self-deprecating jokes or comments. His experiences while imprisoned by the Ten Rings, especially his injury and seeing his weapons being used by terrorists, hardened Tony into a brave, determined and somewhat ruthless fighter, despite his sarcastic and enthusiastic personality remaining intact. Seeing first hand how innocent people were being harmed by his weapons and business while he remained ignorant greatly enraged him and motivated him to become a better man. However, even as a hero, he showed little to no regard for the lives of his enemies and usually uses violence and killing as a first resort when dealing with them, especially when he is emotionally charged against them. Despite this, he was also willing to punish his enemies without killing them, as he left Abu Bakaar at the mercy of the villagers his men were attacking and left several Hydra soldiers in Sokovia alive but wounded. He was even capable of remorselessly killing enemies that were unable to fight back, such as Doctor List, though on rare occasions, he does show mercy towards his enemies, such as one of Aldrich Killian's men that immediately surrendered to him and fled once Stark defeated the others. Plagued by many vices, Stark is prone to womanizing, pride and most of all- alcoholism-the latter being an addiction developed as a consequence of the abuse from his father and his social status. This lifetime of troubles has caused him to develop a cynical view of the world. Despite this, Stark is devoted to truly make the world a better place. This desire has sometimes caused Stark to resort to morally questionable methods, as long as the end justifies them, including his crusade to safeguard his technology (leading him to confront heroes such as Stingray and the Captain), and the superhero Civil War, during which Iron Man was hell bent on implementing the Superhero Registration Act, because its failure would have led to a harsh response from the government. However, Iron Man has shown to be ridden by guilt over this type of course of action, which developed into self-hate. Tony Stark has been described as "man enough to do what needs to be done, even knowing full well what it will cost him." Stark's self-hating tendencies have also led to Stark being suicidal, and undervaluing his own life, specially in favor of others'. According to Reed Richards, Tony Stark is "a future man trapped in the now. A prisoner raging against the slow crawl of human evolution." Stark's relationships, morality and ethics are highly adaptable and malleable to what he would consider the greater good of mankind's necessary survival and progress. Tony has also been described as "A person who really cares. He's been on the top and he's been on the bottom and he's done all 12 steps and a few more. He knows what it's like to have a habit that eats you from the inside, like worms. And he knows there's no easy answer, but every solution to every problem has to start somewhere. He's just trying to help." Tony has also been shown to loathe taking other people's lives, and resorting to killing people only as a extreme measure. Iron Man is a hero that relies on his intellect and technological resources to defeat foes and achieve victory. Stark invariably prides himself on being one of the most intelligent people of the Marvel Universe. Alcoholism Still a child, Tony was introduced to alcohol by Howard, when his adoptive father forcibly gave Tony his first drink while inebriated. As a teenager, Tony would drink frequently starting when he was 15 years old, mainly to allow himself to better fit in with his classmates and to impress girls. As a young adult, Tony even worked under the influence of alcohol, claiming to have made groundbreaking work while drunk. During his adulthood, Tony increased his frequency of drinking once S.H.I.E.L.D. threatened to buy his company, and his armor malfunctioned. Stark's increasingly irresponsible behavior, including handling his Iron Man armor drunk and mistreating his butler and friend Edwin Jarvis, led him to finally ask Bethany Cabe for help, who would help him fight his alcoholism for the first time. Due to the machinations of Obadiah Stane, Stark relapsed. He got replaced by Rhodey as Iron Man and got kicked off the Avengers. Stark's condition worsened, and he became homeless. After the death of Tony's drinking partner Gretl Anders on his arms on a cold night after she gave birth, Tony found a new appreciation for life, and he finally asked for Rhodey to help him overcome his addiction. Weeks later, Stark re-assumed the mantle of Iron Man. By the time of the Heroic Age, he managed to stay sober until his meeting with Odin during the Serpent War. Despite this, he was able to stay sober and control his drinking the following months. During an incursion he believed was going to destroy the Earth, Tony decided to line up numerous shots of alcoholic beverages and managed not to touch them, as even if he couldn't save the world, he wanted to "beat" his addiction. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Arc Reactor:' Thanks to the Arc Reactor implanted in his chest, which is linked to his brain, Tony is able to interact with different types of energies and forces a normal human cannot. The Arc Reactor acts like a new sense for its user. The reactor's excessive generation of energy provides Stark with an increased amount of intelligence and gave him superhuman-level multitasking and learning capabilities. It enhances the metabolism, core strength, reaction time, reflexes and intelligence up to 25-30 IQ points. Nick Fury's intel classified him as power level 9. **'Energy Emanation:' The Arc Reactor not only provides repulsor energy to run devices such as the Iron Man Armor, its user can produce beams of energy at will, possibly weaker and less directed than the Uni-Beam. **'Electrical Fields Detection:' As the Arc Reactor is connected to Tony, he can feel different electrical fields that the Reactor is picking up. This includes all kinds of invisible frequencies. **'Magnetic Force-Field:' The Arc Reactor creates a force-field which can be modified at will by its user by increasing the power of the Reactor incrementally. It can be so powerful to destroy bullets or repel people. It can be so powerful to surpass an electromagnetic field generated by Electro. **'Levitation:' The magnetic force-field generated by the Reactor can interfere the ones created by the planet and levitate. It's unknown if this interaction can be used to fly. **'Full Armor Control:' The reactor's unique signature also allows Tony to be the only one that can access his Armor **'Enhanced Senses:' The reactor also increases the senses of its user, allowing Tony to "hear better" for example. **'Enhanced Strength:' The reactor allows who possesses it to have a greater strength. **'Enhanced Endurance:' It has been shown that an user of an Arc Reactor not only recovers incredibly fast from different types of injuries, but also to resist more physical damage than an average human. **'Psychic Shield:' Due to S.H.I.E.L.D treatments, Stark's mind is shielded from even the strongest telepaths alive. *'Direct Cybernetic Interface:' Thanks to the state-of-the-art microchips Tony injected into his brain he could mentally control the Iron Man armor with his thoughts. This is similar to how Tony can instruct his armor to assemble at his own will after undergoing the Extremis process in the comics. He would later used voice commands to control his armor remotely if he is not wearing them. **'Armor Link:' Stark could mentally command the armor with his thoughts even when he was fully unconscious. He could also use a holographic headset that mimicked the armor's heads-up display and allowed him to remotely control the armor as if he were inside it. it is also able to summon pieces of it on telephonic command. **'Armor Summon:' Thanks to the new repulsor flight system, individual pieces of the armor can self-assemble themselves on to Tony or others. Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence:' At age four Tony built his first circuit board, at age six his first engine, and at seventeen he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Tony built the Iron Man armor; one of the most powerful weapons on earth. With an intelligence classified as super-genius, he is easily one of smartest men in the Universe among with Dr. Bruce Banner, Furthermore, this extends to his remarkable ingenuity dealing with difficult situations such as foes and deathtraps where he is capable of using his available tools, like his suit, in unorthodox and effective ways, for example when he built the first Iron Man armor in captivity. He has also been able to easily hack the pentagon on a dare. Tony is known as a "futurist", he can intuit the future. Tony can use his superior intellect to the levels of dividing his consciousness and perfectly perform multiple tasks at at the same time, being able to move, fight, talk, watch a video, and process information at the same time. Tony is the world's best multitasker. *'Expert Engineer:' He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost any, if not all machinery. *'Expert Businessman:' Stark is extremely well-respected in the business world, able to command people's attentions when he speaks on economic matters by virtue of the fact that he is savvy enough to have, over the years, built up several multimillion dollar companies from virtually nothing. He is known for the loyalty he commands from and returns to those who work for him, as well as his impeccable business ethics. He also strives to be environmentally responsible in his businesses, and in one case, immediately fired an employee who made profitable (but illegal) sales to Doctor Doom. He states that if he wanted to, he could give away his entire fortune and build it up again within a week. *'Expert Tactician:' He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious. Even going as far as to simultaneously put Reed Richards in check on five different boards playing chess, a game he didn't learn until later in his life, leaving Richards totally astonished. *'Skilled Combatant:' Stark was trained in unarmed combat by Captain America, Black Widow, Black Panther and Shang-Chi and has become quite physically formidable on his own when the situation demands it. He has managed to fight Hammer Industries guards, defeat five Skrull soldiers in single-handed combat, Stark Industries security guards numerous Voldi gladiators, and handle his own against Madame Hydra. *'Trained Marksman:' Tony knows how to handle firearms, mainly the ones he has produced. *'Slightly-Trained Acrobat:' Through his training, Stark has learned to increase his agility and perform acrobatics, which even though don't reach levels of people like Captain America, are superior to the average human. *'Indomitable Will:' As evidenced by his two serious bouts with alcoholism and subsequent recovery, Stark is possessed of tremendous strength of will, never giving up and often emerging from defeat even stronger. It is arguable that the true "Iron Man" is not the armor, but Stark himself. *'Multilingual:' Apart from English, Tony can speak different languages, including Japanese, French, and Russian. He also appears to know Middle Eastern languages, though Urdu was never his strong suit. Weaknesses *'Arc Reactor Dependence:' The Arc Reactor implanted in Stark's chest has the basic machine codes to act as Stark's heart, if removed, he could die. *'Alcoholism:' Tony has been battling against his alcoholism due to the high pressures of running his industrial company, maintaining his social profile, and being Iron Man. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Armors:' Iron Man wears a sophisticated suit of body armor containing various offensive weaponry. He has a number of suits aside from the current model. Some are mission-specific or prototypes for testing, others are older models kept for nostalgia or for research. He has developed a special briefcase to carry his armor in. A few models are too big for the case and require a separate module. As the multi-billionaire head of a global corporation and a genius-level inventor, Stark can procure or develop additional technology as needed as possible. *'Arc Reactor:' Tony, with Yinsen's help, built a miniaturized arc reactor, It is used to act as Tony Stark's new heart, It can also be used as a source for clean energy as well as a powerful bomb, further modifications made along Rand Industries discarding the second possible application. After being left in a coma in a battle against Iron Monger, the arc reactor was used to provide Stark with an increased intelligence, multitasking abilities and additional powers. *'Avengers Identicard:' Stark holds an Avengers Identicard that identifies him as a member of the Avengers and grants him the associated privileges. 'Iron Man Armors' Iron Man's primary powers mostly come from his armored suit. 'Armor Capabilities' *'Superhuman Strength:' He is capable of lifting up to 100 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. When She-Hulk got into a major frenzy, Tony was able to put her down in one punch. His exact strength heavily depends on which armor he is currently wearing. *'Superhuman Speed:' Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at very high speeds, shown for example when he was able to outmaneuver Spider-Man and the Human Torch. *'Flight:' The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 10, however Iron Man has been recently depicted as able to reach orbital escape velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that can outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. Most recent suits are even able of reaching warp speed. *'Power Cells:' Most of his armors are powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. *'Energy Conversion Power Recharge:' The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magnetic, geo-thermal or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. *'Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection:' The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. *'Magnetism:' The armor can generate magnetic fields to pull or push metal objects at will. *'Anti-Magnetism:' The armor Tony has to negate the effects of magnetism on it. This skill is used often to be immune to the powers of Magneto. This skill can be triggered when the armor picks next wave magnetism. *'Onboard Computer:' The armor has an internal on board computer operating system that aids Stark in providing strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. *'Sensor Array:' Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow Stark to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide Stark with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. Defensive Powers *'Override:' When required, armor systems including strength amplification, durability amplification, and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, there is a chance that this can result in a complete system failure of the armor. An example of this mode is when Iron Man easily lifted a 16,000 ton Nuclear Reactor, and flew into the sky and threw it into the sea. It seems that he utilized this resource on the Hulk once, as the armor ends up completely inert. The range of the Override can be controlled as only reaching his very limit and staying at it for a long time will cause a system failure. This range goes from a safe 800% to 3200%, up to a very dangerous 5000%. *'Crystallized Iron Armor:' The armor has evolved from a bulky iron suit to a highly complex matrix of molecularly-aligned fully crystallized ultra high carbon iron/steel hybrid alloy enhanced by magnetic fields over layers of other ultra hyper alloys like titanium alloy and or tungsten/vanadium alloys reinforced with carbon nano-tubes creating a shell that is pliable, yet capable of amazingly high resilience and protection. *'Energy Shield:' Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 2% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion. It is even capable of protecting its user at the point blank of a nuclear explosion caused by a material even more radioactive than Uranium, Phlogistone The suit's shielding is even capable of resisting a force blast from the Spectral Mandarin Ring, a beam of energy so powerful it can destroy the bonds between atoms and molecules, *'Enhanced Durability:' His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armors were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, take zero Kelvin and up to the Suns temperatures, even some of Thor's attacks (see Thorbuster). The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The armor can survive anything short of a nuclear explosion at ground zero. The suit automatically protects its wearer when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. The armor even has specialized circuitry that guards against telepathic attacks. Tony is very confident in his suit's defensive abilities, when he was caught in a nuclear explosion, he was only thinking about women and completely forgot about what was happening around him. 'Offensive Powers' *'Unibeam:' A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. *'Repulsor Rays': The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. Beams possess penetrative strength ranging from effortlessly punching through 2 inches of steel to blasting a hole through a mountain. Power output can be adjust for larger beam or an omnidirectional, full-form repulsor blast. Power output can be adjusted to fire beams generating 2 gigawatts to the beams in the high petawatt region, (with assistance from outside sources). *'Multi-beam:' As the name implies, the Multi-beam can fire multiple energies at the same time. Generally used with the energy that Tony Stark has absorbed. *'Tri-beam:' This unique version of the Unibeam runs on direct power from the chestplate, draining it's energy rapidly if not fully charged; causes considerable recoil. *'Pentabeam:' The Pentabeam has microwave lensing projector that allows for directed beams of ultra-high multi mega-joule electrons, protons, acoustic energy, and neutrons. *'Omnibeam:' Rather than only firing beam type attacks, the Omnibeam can generate heats at 25,232 degrees Fahrenheit, extremely powerful lights causing irreversible blindness in the enemy, and emit ultrasonic attacks capable of stunning even superhumanly durable foes and even causing disintegration. The other way the Omnibeam is fired is by absorbing or draining any energy in Iron Man's vicinity, drawing it into his chest reactor and converting it into billions of petawatts and firing it. *'Lasers:' Standard lasers that can be used as weapons or for welding, including UV laser to penetrate light-permeable shields. *'Pulse Bolts:' Extremely powerful plasma discharges that propagate in strength over distance, but implode if they get overloaded. *'Energy Blade:' Based on the same design Tony Stark used to build Captain America's energy shield, this laser sword, emitted from his right arm, could also be flattened into a shield on his hands, or spread over the entire armor to encase the armor in a protective covering. *'Pulse Barrage:' Pulse Barrage is one of Iron Man's standard long range attack. Because of its extremely low energy consumption, Pulse Barrage can be a very effective attack. an upgraded Red Pulse Barrage has the ability to penetrate through foes hitting others behind them, and the ability to ricochet off walls hitting more targets. *'Smart Missiles:' The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with a minimal payload. *'Hyper-velocity Impact:' The program Hyper-velocity allows Tony to think and move at a much faster time frame than everyone else, allowing for quicker attacks. Also, it could create an electrical bubble if Tony is going fast enough. *'Plasma Discharge:' A plasma discharge is given off when the suit comes into contact with Vibranium. *'Telepathic Microscopic Tasers:' Tony created this device to prevent telepathic beings use its powers. They are stored in the armor's electric jet. One inhaled by a telepath, the more he/she tries to sue his/her psychic powers, the higher is the voltage of an electric current released in his/her body. It can be lethal if the telepath doesn't stop trying to use his/her powers. *'Telepathy Inhibitor:' Tony's Iron Man armor is capable of blocking telepathic signals, even those of beings as powerful as the Red Onslaught. Transportation When not traveling in his armor or using a Quinjet as an Avenger, Stark owns a number of vehicles. Some of them have been modified, such as a Ferrari capable of flight. Weapons Various repulsor weapon systems by Iron Man armor Notes *The identity of Iron Man was publicly revealed when Tony donned his suit to save a dog from being run over. This was then later covered up by Stark claiming to have given up the suit with someone else now inside. He then proceeded to re-reveal his identity as part of his support towards the Superhero Registration Act. Trivia *Born March 28, 1970. *Tony claims to have beaten Reed Richards in chess twice. *Tony Stark has three doctorates. *Tony is the owner of Area 51. *Stark means "strong" in several languages, including German, Swedish and various others. *Tony Stark's blood type is A+. *Tony Stark is the first human to possess and use the powerful Infinity Gauntlet, Mr. Fantastic wore first, but didn't use it. *Stark hates J. R. R. Tolkien. *Tony suffers from Major Depressive Disorder. *Iron Man is an atheist. *Stark is allegedly an Aries, born between March 21 and April 19. Behind the Scenes *Tony Stark is voiced by Troy Baker. External Links * * Category:Stark Industries members Category:Avengers members Category:Resilient members Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Mighty Avengers members Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Force Works members Category:Mighty members Category:Knights of the Atomic Round Table members Category:Alcoholics Anonymous members Category:Damage Control members Category:Public Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Engineers Category:Mechanics Category:Inventors Category:Adventurers Category:Secretaries Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 1" Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Normal Strength Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Supersonic Speed Category:Weak Durability Category:Superhuman Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Flight Category:Armor Users Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Plasma Generation Category:Alcoholics Category:Stark Family Category:Billionaires Category:Weapon Category:Trained by Captain America Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Technopaths Category:Multilingual Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Blood Type A+ Category:Robotics Category:Physicists Category:Artificially Enhanced Intelligence Category:Depression Category:Trained by Shang-Chi Category:Businesspeople Category:Warp Speed Category:Cambridge University Student Category:M.I.T. Student Category:Aries (Astrological Sign)